Harry Potter Prince of Blades
by Dreximus0000
Summary: After the end war and death of Amon. A fleet of the three Koprulu Races join and set out to explore the multiverse. Centuries later they hear a psionic cry for help. Finding a child they take him with them. How will the universe handle a Harry Potter raised to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Prince of Blades

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 _"Telepathy"_

 ** _"Communications"_**

A/N I do not own harry potter, starcraft or anything else. The right to play the mastermind of reality does.

A/N Felt the need to repost since I was getting too many people complaining about my writing style and being too confused on who was talking even when It was clear who was talking. So I hope you all enjoy the new releasing.

The story plot came to me while reading and will be partially dedicated to _A Third Path to the Future_ by _Vimesenthusiast_ , _Swarm Lord Harry_ by _Frost Icewolf_ , _Harry Potter and the Lightforged Nathrezim_ by _NatureMan97_ , _Harry Potter Geth_ by _mjimeyg_ , _Cycles Upon Cycles_ by _The Incredible Muffin_.

Author dedication to _DZ2_ who encouraged me to write my stories and _Frost Icewolf_ who suggested I write a story i thought of a while ago.

2526

Twenty years after the fall of Amon and peace being brought to the Koprulu sector, Sarah Kerrigan the Queen of Blades and last of the Xel'Naga has made her replacement for the swarm. Ishara, the Queen of Balance. After giving up leadership of the Zerg swarm to Ishara, Kerrigan along with her personal brood, Jim Raynor and his Raiders and Selendis and Zeratul with their own Colony fleet decided to leave for new adventures. Each faction brought the knowledge and personnel needed to colonize if need be, but this was mainly exploration and adventure.

Creating a modified warp tunnel, the fleet moved onto their next adventure. The first stop they made was when they encountered the Burning Legion. Trying unsuccessfully to conquer the fleet they were repelled, but not before samples were gathered by the Terrans and Protoss and new Zerg created from those the Zerg captured and infested. This led to an exchange of knowledge with the world of Azeroth to help them defeat the Burning Legion but also gave the fleet more knowledge. It took a few years, but the fleet was ready to move on. Kerrigan once more opened the warp tunnel and led everyone to the next area.

The next area brought them to a universe with a future of humanity known as conduits led by an apparent immortal conduit council from their early 21st century. Again after a few years of meet and greets and an exchange of knowledge and DNA for the Zerg the fleet was headed out again.

This trend continued for a few hundred years as Kerrigan had made everyone eternally young with her powers. They explored many universes.

One was a world known as sanctuary where the humans were all either part demon or angel and a few that were a mix of the three.

Another where humans were divided into 5 categories: normal, mutants, mutates, enhanced, and inhuman with many other alien races amongst them.

This continued into a universe with metahumans and aliens, during this stay they stopped the universe ending and were gifted all the knowledge everyone had.

It was the beginning of their 5th century exploring and most were ready to settle in a new universe to begin building. A meeting between the three leaders: Sarah Kerrigan, Jim Raynor, and Selendis when all of a sudden Kerrigan had received a psionic cry for help, a powerful one. she looked around at the other psionics which included all Terrans in the fleet.

"Did you hear that?" She asked in awe and worry.

Jim nodded his head before replying. "Yeah, I did, what was it? where is it coming from? It's not with the fleet."

Selendis Responded next. _"It was far away, I could not trace its origin. Kerrigan could you?"_

Kerrigan closed her eyes in concentration trying to find the point of origin. "Earth, in a primitive universe, minor FTL, a few advanced civilizations, seems this earth is in its late 20th century. Their are many different life-signs I can detect but the cry came from a boy no older than one." Opening her eyes they all saw a look of sadness. "His parents are dead, a dark magic user killed them." She then took on a look of determination. "I sense prophecy at work. Set course for this planet, seems like we will be settling in this universe."

Selendis was curious though. _"Why here? What is so important about this human child?"_

Kerrigan looked at everyone sadly before answering. "Because fate is speaking to me, saying that I will have what I seek if we go."

Jim stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "what is it you wish for?"

Kerrigan closed her eyes again. "What I can not have because I am Xel'naga, a child of my own. He will be my child, my heir, and our eventual ambassador." Looking at them again, she could they were all in agreement and were determined to make a new life.

Two hours later, Kerrigan, Jim and a few cloaked zealots teleported to the surface of earth. What they saw and sensed made them uncomfortable. The house they stood outside was infected with dark energies that would make even a dark templar cringe. Kerrigan led them inside the front room where she found the father laying on the ground. waving her hand she teleported him to the spear of Shakuras for analysis. Making their way upstairs they found the mother in what looked like a nursery, she too was dead and was teleported to the spear. Kerrigan then looked to the crib where the child should have been. Using her psionics she located his essence and turned to the others. "He was moved, I have his location. We will give his parents a proper burial once we have analyzed them. I will teleport us to his location."

In a burst of void light, they appeared in a neighborhood that looked beyond normal. Every house looked the same as the next. But there on the one labeled "number 4" was the child in a baby basket with a letter and thin blanket. Walking over they all kept a look out for whoever had left the child. Kerrigan squatted down to pick up the baby, and stood up again while using her powers to scan him. "His name is Harry Potter. And he will need healing, I detect the same dark energy in his scar on his forehead as we sensed at the house. let us be off."

In another burst of void light, no one was wiser that aliens and a baby had been at number four privet drive.

Appearing on the spear of Shakuras, the group walked to the medical facilities to have young Harry scanned and healed. Placing him on the scanning bed it came alive as robotic arms projected energy to do a full detail scan.

The Protoss medic Zeladria was watching the readouts with interest. _"It appears you are correct Kerrigan. There is dark energy in his scar, more than that though it appears to be a soul fragment, I hypothesize that the person it belongs to made phylacteries like that on Azeroth as that is the closest the system can come to describe it and their are multiple but we cannot track them with such a small fragment. The fragment does have memories of the being it belongs to and several skills which would benefit young Harry."_ She paused to look at the next readout. _"Furthermore he appears to be magical, as in a mage or warlock or wizard. He has what looks like a magical core that was depleted but is filling back up rapidly. He is also a very powerful psionic."_ The screens changed to describe the next set of results. _"He has blocks on his powers, recently added, no more than 3 hours old. He also appears to have adaptable DNA strands. Fascinating."_ Looking over the results once more she turned to the group. _"Other than those problems he is healthy, just tired."_

Kerrigan was now feeling many things. but she knew she needed to keep calm to get through things. "Do what you need to. Give Harry the skills and download the memories and knowledge from the fragment to a crystal and store it for later use and destroy the blocks. no one should ever be shackled. And please run standard tests. We can correct any issues after seeing his DNA."

Zeladria nodded and began her work along with three tech experts. When the blocks and phylactery were removed, all those in the fleet felt the massive wave of power that resonated from Harry, but still he slept on as if nothing was different. Hours later, the tests were complete and results were being analyzed. The fleet council decided to meet and decide how they would handle things from here.

Jim started. "We have to set ourselves up close by but not be involved in their development. It would cause a lot of problems, but I do suppose we could help a little, maybe set up a company to help with their technology. What do you think?"

Selendis was the first to respond. _"Its a good idea. It also allows us to stay in communications with Earth in case we need to bring harry back for whatever reason. It will also allow us to see how much is different if we place a few psionics on earth as well."_

Selendis turned to Kerrigan who replied. "Agreed. As for Harry, I will take him in as my son. That way he wont be alone, but more than that, he will be friend to all our races, our family will be his family" she paused as she looked at the gold and blue crystal crib created by the Protoss engineers before continuing. "As it should be and so it will be"

They looked at the sleeping harry, somehow knowing he will become a leader, a true leader to the fleet.

Grimoire(Codex)

Burning Legion Azeroth Campaign - During their stop near azeroth and the burning legion warfront, the fleet battle against the burning legion but also gave the azerothian races a way to fight back effectively, even going so far as to help cure the forsaken and bring them back to full life. After the war a portal was created to allow continued communication between the two friends.

A/N This story began as starcraft but will hopefully include many other subjects starting with harry potter and his life.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home, A New Start

Harry Potter Prince of Blades.

A/N I do not own Harry Potter, Starcraft or any other franchise. I own the right to be the mastermind of a new universe.

"normal"

 _'Thought'_

 _"telepathy"_

 _ **"communications"**_

Chapter 2: A New Home

Many meetings were taking place among the fleet leadership after they had left Earth. Even with the new technologies and techniques they have gathered and developed, the logistics were a nightmare for anyone. The main leadership was now meeting one month after collecting young Harry Potter from Earth.

Jim Raynor started the meeting by pulling up a map of the area they were in. "There are several systems nearby. All within twenty lightyears."

Selendis spoke next. _"We need a system for all of us. Is there anything in our collected data that could help?"_

Sarah was looking through the technology database crystal that could access all the collected knowledge looking for anything. Until she found something. "The 16th humanity we encountered, they had developed a project called Titan. Creating planets. Looking at the information using everything we have all we would need to create it would be energy that would be converted into the mass needed and we could program it to make any environment on the planet created." She put the holographic details in the center of the table so everyone could see what she was looking at. "We could use this to increase the number of planets and moons in a nearby system. Plus the fleet has grown through our travels so more planets would be needed. Habitats could also be created in the space between planets."

They were looking over the data when a Terran messenger came into the meeting room. "Council, we are receiving a message from an unknown source five lightyears away. It claims to have an offer for a home." The council looked curious and concerned by this turn of events as no one should truly know they are here.

Sarah took charge "We vote. Yes or no to opening communications. I vote yes."

Jim had to think for a moment, but it was clear his curiosity was gonna get the better of him. "Yes. We should at least hear them out."

They turned to Selendris who took a few moments to consider. _"Yes. But we should be prepared for anything."_

Preparations had been made in case this situation devolved into a fight. All vessels and Zerg were put on alert to what was happening. The council reconvened on the Spear of Shakuras which was the most defensible place to open communications.

Selendis being in command of the vessel looked to the communications officer. _"Hadura, open the channel."_

The Protoss in question responded in kind. _"Yes Heirarch. Channel open."_

Selendis then turned to Sarah and nodded for her to start. "This is Sarah Kerrigan, I speak for the Alliance Fleet. Who are you?"

They waited for whoever it was to begin speaking. _**"I am Ana Sov, Queen of the Awoken, and speaker for the Traveler. The traveler told me you were looking for a home. We extend an invitation to settle here with us."**_

The council held a telepathic conversation that lasted less than a few seconds.

Sarah began _"This seems to good to be true. We just start discussing looking for a home and now we are offered a place. I am suspicious of this."_

Raynor added his two cents. _"We need info before jumping to conclusions darling, I know old wounds last long but this isn't the Koprulu sector, maybe we found someone trustworthy. What do you think Selendis."_

Selendis was usually the calmest of the council, being thousands of years old. _"Agree to meet and get information before we completely agree."_

Sarah and the others nodded and responded. "We agree to meet at your location, but we will need to meet in person to gather more information so we can make an informed decision. Agreed?"

There was a small pause before the response came back. _**"Agreed. I am sending coordinates now. We will await your arrival."**_ With that the communications line shut down. The council was already thinking about all the things they need to do to get ready either for a fight or to start on their new home. Nodding to each other in understanding the three left for their individual fleets.

Terran fleet

Jim Raynor landed on his Terran Mothership Hyperion. After a century of travel, the original Hyperion had seen too much to continue much longer. Therefore utilizing the tech from the fleet a new Terran Mothership was created. At over four kilometers long and three kilometers wide it looked like the old Hyperion only bigger but with added teleporters to get around and upgraded Terran tech. This was command ship, trade hub, and government center for the Terran part of the fleet.

Jim was making his way to the bridge when he was intercepted by his XO Matt Horner. "Jim. What the hell is going on. The entire fleet has been put on double alert and prep. What gives?"

Jim continued to walk with Matt walking next to him. "The council was meeting to discuss colonizing a nearby system when we received communications from a group called the Awoken, asking us to meet with them and possibly colonize. We are preparing for combat if it calls for it or if things go well we will be colonizing part of the system we are heading to. I want everyone ready to pull their weight." Matt nodded and veered off to relay the broad commands Jim had just issued.

Jim continued onto the bridge which was guarded my two marines and two reapers. Once inside he sat in his command chair and looked to his communications officer. "Lieutenant Shara, open a channel to the Terran fleet."

The lieutenant nodded and began typing on her console. "Channel open Commander."

Jim nodded. "Terran fleet this is Jim Raynor. Two hours ago we were contacted by an alien race called the Awoken. They have offered us place in their star system. We will be heading there in twenty four hours. Make all preparations for colonization or if necessary combat. Raynor out."

Closing the communications channel Shara looked to Raynor. "Sir, what are the chances this will be peaceful?"

Jim adopted a look of consideration. "Fifty-fifty given our track record. But as with all things we do, it will work out."

Shara just nodded and turned back to her station while Jim began to contact individual leaders.

Protoss Fleet

Selendis walked along the halls of the Spear of Shakuras with Zeratul by her side. _"Selendis, you seem briming with hope. What has caused this?"_ They continued to walk neither needing to look at the other for communication.

 _"We have been offered a place in a system nearby. A new home. Possibly a new Auir and or Shakuras if we can still use Jim's suggestion of the titan project."_ Selendis responded.

This time Zeratul did look at her. _"I would be lying if I said I did not miss either of them. It is a good idea. I will begin preparations with the fleet immediately."_ With that they separated. Already knowing that all Protoss know what was going on and what to do.

Zerg Fleet

Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades, Xel'Naga, Former Zerg, and now mother. No one would have expected Sarah to care for a young child, but somehow Harry Potter had given her life new purpose. She watched as Harry was in a specially grown vessel that was organic and technological from all three species. He was right now playing with some stuffed animals they collected from his destroyed home on earth while a small frost saber born from the herd that was gathered from Azeroth and were unmodified by the Zerg. The frost saber had become protective of Harry making sure there were no threats to him nearby and always around him. Sarah smiled at this as she thought it was cute and adorable. When she walked forward and Harry saw her she saw him raise his arms to her. "ma." This simple word made her smile even more as she leaned down and picked him up. Cradling him in her arms she saw and sensed he was happy. She had vowed to tell him all she knew of his parents and his origins once he was old enough. Rocking him back and forth cause Harry to start to fall asleep, as it was night in the fleet she thought it a good time for him to sleep. A few minutes later he was asleep in her arms, she placed him in his crib and covered him and placed a stuffed owl next to him. He subconsciously reached for the owl and held it close as he slept on peacefully. The hive-mind had told her that preparations were complete as the Zerg were very efficient. Now they just had to wait.

Awoken System - The Reef

Thirty six hours after the communications with the Awoken, the fleet exited warp at the coordinates which showed a beautiful glowing blue planet with oceans and lush forests and advanced cities. What was most shocking was a small moon sized sphere above the largest city at the northern pole of the planet. All in all it seemed like a paradise.

The council watched the viewscreen from the command center of the spear of Shakuras. They were all in awe of the beautiful and stunning planet and the beautiful ships in orbit.

Sarah voiced her opinion first. "Everything looks good. At least no one has fired on us."

The others could only nod before communications officer Hadura spoke. _"Council, we are receiving coordinates to send a delegation to negotiate for colonization and possible integration into the system. Shall I respond?"_

Selendis looked to her communications officer. _"Yes Hadura, ask if they prefer us to shuttle down or if we may transmat."_

Hadura turned to her station. _"Yes Heirarch. Sending message."_ After she sent the message she received a reply. _"They agree to both. They are not strangers to transmat and will allow it for ease of transition."_

Selendis nodded to her subordinate. _"Thank you Hadura. Tell them we will arrive shortly."_ Hadura nodded as the council left the command center.

Awoken Planet - Reef Prime

On the planet, at the reception area, the Awoken Queen, Ana Sov herself was there waiting with those who represent the different groups of people. Guards stood every few feet as they waited for the delegation to arrive. Ana sov stood at 5' 7" with lightly glowing blue skin, bright glowing blue eyes and white blonde hair.

Behind her stood several people.

One was a woman of the same species with black hair and glowing yellow eyes holding Ana's daughter who was never far from her.

Their was also a dark skinned woman with no hair and brown eyes wearing what looked like combat robes.

Next to her was a man of Ana's race the Awoken, also with no hair and glowing blue eyes.

The next person looked like a robot but more advanced and seemed to act like a sentient being, his blue and silver metal skin shined dully in the sun which made his little horn stick out along with his bright aqua colored eyes.

These three represented many of the specialized fighters of this world. The reception was waiting patiently as they knew from experience that first contact should always be taken slowly especially with what the Traveler had told Ana about this group.

They did not have to wait much longer as the delegation was arriving in what looked to them like void light. After giving the newcomers a few minutes to examine their surroundings Ana stepped forward. "Greetings. I am Ana Sov Queen of the Awoken, Welcome to The Reef."

Sarah as always was put in the spotlight, this was the running joke with first contacts as they all knew she hated the attention. She stepped forward grasping Ana's hand in a firm but friendly handshake. "Thank you for your welcome. If you don't mind we can take this inside. We prefer all parties be comfortable while discussing things."

After releasing her hand Ana nodded. "Of course. This way to the council chamber." With that Ana waved them to follow and everyone made their way inside. Sarah, Jim, and Selendis could not help but appreciate the beauty of the city and its lush environment.

Once inside the council chamber and all were seating Ana stood and began introductions for her side. "Again I welcome you to The Reef which is the system we are in. I am Ana Sov." She gestured to her Left to the three individuals who were with her. "These three represent our Vanguard. Ikora Rey for the warlocks, Commander Zavala for the Titans, and Cayde-6 for the Hunters. The others are not here since they are busy with combat drills but they are Lord Saladion Forge of the Iron Lords, and Lord Shaxx of the crucible. Ashara Venj who represents the Awoken military itself is on maternity leave. And this little one is my Daughter Mara Sov." The last part she gestured to the right where the woman with the baby was.

Sarah was intrigued by this turn of events but decided to introduce her side first. "I am Sarah Kerrigan, Xel'Naga and leader of my Zerg swarm, These are Jim Raynor of the Terrans."

Jim spoke up at this. "Howdy gentlemen, ladies."

Sarah smirked at his antics. "And to my left is Selendis, Hierarch of the Protoss."

Selendis nodded. _"Greetings from the protoss."_

The reception was shocked for a moment before Sarah explained. "The Protoss are completely telepathic, they speak through telepathy to everyone unless they have a special crystal to project their speech."

Ana nodded in understanding. "Of course, there are always differences between species. As you have noticed we are different species. I am an Awoken. Ikora is a modified human. Cayde is a Exo which is a human who decided to place his or her soul into an Exo frame."

Sarah nodded at this. "Terrans are humans as well though they are all psionic. The Zerg are difficult to truly explain. Whenever we meet a new species we integrate their genetics into new strains and or broods. Each of the species we integrate into the swarm also add any evolutionary changes that would help them. I myself may look human but my essence is Xel'Naga. From where we are from the Xel'Naga created the protoss and zerg as expirements that made their own roles in their existence."

Ana was about to respond when Selendis asked a question. _"We have been to Earth where humans are. How did you come to be since you seem to have humans here?"_

Ana could understand any confusion. "10,000 years ago, we were just humans brought here by the Traveler to wield its light. Eventually we evolved to what you see. Awoken use to be non-corporeal but felt it was too much power so we gave ourselves physical form. The humans like Ikora and other non-guardians are modified from the Traveler to be stronger, faster and smarter than our Earth counterparts and yes we are aware of Earth. We just haven't wanted to go back." The fleet council nodded at this understanding it well.

Sarah had held off long enough for her question. "Perhaps we could let your daughter play nearby. I have a son myself, we actually rescued him from Earth after hearing his psionic cry for help. We were unable to save his true parents."

Ana looked to her daughter and nodded. "I sense your son has not had many playmates. Hold old is he?"

"He is just over a year old. And Mara?"

"She is just 3 months old."

Nodding Sarah explained before opening a communications channel to the ships. "There will be an animal with him. A frost saber. She is protective of Harry and always goes where he goes, she is friendly though."

At Ana's nod Sarah made a call to transport Harry and the frost saber down. A burst of void light later and Harry along with the frost saber and a play area with cushions was manifested. The nursemaid put Mara down near Harry and everyone could only smile as Harry helped keep Mara occupied while the adults talked.

It took many hours but an agreement was made. The fleet would create planets with their titan project to expand The Reef. In exchange there would be Terrans and Protoss that would become Guardians if chosen by the ghosts of the Traveler. The Zerg were not what you would call Guardian material as they lived with a hive mind but they did agree to patrol the system and act as a swarm in defense of their new home.

After the meeting it was also decided to allow Harry and Mara play together as they seemed to hit it off well even with them being over a year apart in age. One day while checking on the children, Sarah and Ana found them snuggled against now named frost saber Snowpaw. They could not help but smile at the scene before them.

A month later the new planets were ready for habitation. New Char for the Zerg swarm which was exactly like the original. New Aiur for the Protoss again like the original. The Terrans had problems naming their new home world until they thought of their very name, the planet was called Terra which they designed after Earth itself.

Colonization went quickly with the technology they had and within two months the fleet was relegated to transport and patrols.

But the biggest turning point for integrating was they were given full equality among The Reef council and many Protoss and Terrans were made Guardians. They explained that guardians served the light to fight the darkness and its minions. Thus a new chapter is turned.

A/N Chapters will not always be every week


	3. Chapter 3: Transitions and Changes

Harry Potter Prince of Blades.

A/N I do not own Harry Potter, Starcraft or any other franchise. I own the right to be the mastermind of a new universe.

"normal"

 _'Thought'_

 _"telepathy"_

 _ **"communications"**_

Chapter 3: Transitions and Changes

The First year in The Reef was by all accounts the hardest for the Terrans, Protoss and Zerg. They were so used to being on vessels and on the move that sitting still was not something they thought would be hard. To fix that they began to invest in their interests and hobbies. Many professions were in high demand as The Reef was only one system and were staying prepared for the eventual conflicts that would arise in the future.

Terra was becoming a better Earth than Earth was. Where Earth in their old universe was resource deprived and polluted, Terra was gorgeous. Greens, blues, whites, and browns as well as the metallic glint from the cities. This was indeed better as they did not over expand to where nature was thrown into chaos. No, they worked to keep man and nature in harmony as everyone was enjoying the smell of nature that permeated the new planet. It was decided by vote that Jim Raynor would hold the position of Supreme Commander of the Terrans which was the top dog in most respects. It was his choice on the rank since he was no emperor or king, he was just doing what was right for everyone. Farms were in great amounts as hydroponics while fun is rather boring. But having a field to sow, maintain and harvest, farmers were in heaven. The Terran military was more or less the same. Patrols were scheduled, war games planned out and executed mostly to keep everyone in tip top shape. The Terran scientists were the most excited. They were now able to look into all the information and data their centuries long adventure had given them. They were especially interested in human technologies they came across to augment their own. This led to research and development into the Nullentropy technologies. This allowed them to store food and drink indefinitely at any temperature without it going bad. In all Terra was a paradise.

New Aiur was built quicker than Terra thanks to the difference between the Protoss and the Terrans. All over the planet were Khaydarin crystals, adding to the planets green hills and fields. The golden cities were beautiful among the landscape and took nothing from it. The Protoss, Khalai, Nerazim, Purifiers, and Tal'Darim were no more. Now it was all Protoss, one race united under Hierarch Selendis and her consort Zeratul. Their technology combined to make even the original Aiur look like a lump of coal. The beauty of their combined structures was breathtaking for any who saw it. Research and development was going faster than ever before as the Protoss looked into the database library made from all the races they met along their journey. Psionic research reached new heights as it was discovered that the the Purifiers and Tal'darim could join the Kala and truly be Protoss.

The Zerg world of New Char quickly became the hive-world that would be the envy of all Zerg. Finally they were able to multiply and add to their numbers with the creatures they added to their swarm over the centuries. Finding ways to integrate them into the swarm for many purposes. They even found ways to breed unaltered creatures from the DNA they had collected. The Zerg therefore also became animal hatcheries and nurseries for the other races on a fourth created planet they named Eden.

During this year, Sarah Kerrigan was watching her son play with his new friend Mara Sov when she received a powerful vision. In it she saw a universe swallowed by darkness, massive machines committing genocide on a galactic scale, The Burning Legion swarming through the universes unchallenged, but most importantly, she saw her son unprepared to fight what looked to be a sorcerer with an aura of pitch black. Her son she felt would die this day, all for someone's "greater good". As the vision ended she looked to her almost one and a half year old son. She vowed he would not die. Asking the Awoken nearby to keep an eye on them, she called for a full council meeting to discuss a new idea to help prepare her son.

Inside the council room of the palace, Queen Ana Sov, Warlock Vanguard Ikora Rey, Titan Commander Zavala, Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6, Iron Lord Saladin Forge, Crucible Lord Shaxx, Hierarch Selendis, Supreme Commander Jim Raynor, and Ashara Venj met with Sarah Kerrigan as she began the meeting. "Earlier today I received a disturbing vision. Darkness in many forms from giant machines to the burning legion destroying all life throughout the verse." She paused to gauge their reactions before continuing noting the looks of shock and worry. "All of these came to pass from the last part of my vision, My son Harry dying in combat with a dark sorcerer from his world. I believe, truly believe that this can be avoided." She stopped there to allow the council to process what she had said and to voice their own thoughts.

It was a few minutes before Jim, who knew her very well, started. "Okay darling, I know you well enough to know you have an idea, but I'm guessing it's an idea that will need all of us involved right?"

Everyone looked curious at what Jim said but couldn't think what they could bring to the table until Sarah Explained it. "Yes. Before this meeting I took a look at the database we accumulated over our wanderings and I had my genetics masters looking into genetic research. I wish to make Harry a hybrid." Jim and Selendis were shocked and worried while the rest were showing signs of confusion.

Selendis began to argue, _"You can't possibly mean to..."_

Sarah interrupted her. "No Selendis. I would never do THAT to Harry." Looking at the confused members of the council she explained. "In the last war before we left our universe, our enemy Amon created bastardized versions of our people called hybrids. A mix of Zerg and Protoss corrupted by Amon himself. This is not what I have planned."

Seeing everyone's relieved and understanding faces she typed her console in front of her to pull up a hologram over the holo-table. This showed a detailed scan of Harry, His DNA structure and the DNA of many species that they had come across. "My gave my genetics master the idea to modify the hyper evolutionary virus and Zerg DNA to start Harry off as a Terran/Zerg hybrid. I believe this would work thanks to his apparently adaptive DNA. The modified virus would be the key."

Jim spoke up at this point. "The key to what?"

Sarah typed a command into the console and it showed the procedure as she explained it. "We make him a Terran/Zerg, possibly also Protoss hybrid in human form. Some things will change as you can see his eyes will become a brighter green and will glow. There is a chance his hair will take on qualities I used to have after you turned me back to a Terran such as his hair becoming more like my old dreadlocks but softer to the touch. His fingernail would become claw-like. His skin would not change in look but genetically would be altered to incorporate the genetics over his entire body."

She paused at this to see if anyone had question which is seemed Ana Sov did. "I can see where you are going with this and I think prophecy and seer abilities should always be taken seriously. I have also done some extensive research on the data you brought with you and looking at it now, would it be possible to incorporate Awoken DNA into the mix to begin with. Our scientists tell me it bonds well with other races."

Selendis got involved at this point. _"Yes. My people have also seen this in computer simulations. I agree it is worth looking into."_ Looking at Sarah she continued _"What is the next part of this plan? I do not believe this is the full scope."_

Sarah continued the program simulation. "Next would be to slowly over time expose him to new DNA from everything we have available. With his modified genetics he would take on the best qualities of the genetic structures he is exposed to either through skin contact or blood injection. His Zerg DNA would already have the evolutionary strains and be subjected to future changes we make. Phase three of this project would be to give Harry DNA from at least the humanoid races we have come across. This will allow him access to those racial traits and strengths, but also be a link to all species eventually. A beacon of unity so to speak."

The council decided to take a while to ask questions and get answers. Ikora being a warlock scholar had her own thoughts. "You said humanoid being at first. Are you unsure what will happen with non-humanoid DNA?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. We need more research into this before we can make an educated decision to add non-humanoid DNA to the mix. The only two other problems I see is he is a little young and we have barely any information on his subspecies."

This got questioning glances from every one which Ikora voiced first. "What do you mean his subspecies? He is human is he not?"

Sarah sighed and explained. "When we found Harry his home was covered in dark energies. His scar even held a fragment of a dark soul in it which we extracted, drained the knowledge into a crystal and any useful talents were given to Harry and put in another crystal for research. When we took a quick look around and grabbing family items before leaving we noticed this." She placed a picture of Harry's mom and dad with him and it was moving. "There is no technology involved that we can understand." Looking to Jim and Selendis she continued. "We need to accelerate the plan to get a network on earth and start a company for publicity. We need to find out all we can about the subspecies he is a part of. This will also give us direction for reintroducing him to he world. Psionics will be able to detect anyone out of the ordinary and get information."

Jim nodded at this. "You're right. We need a presence on Earth." He looked to Selendis for the next part. "Can you help out. We could use your observers and some Protoss that can cloak."

Selendis adopted a look of thoughtfulness before answering. _"That is possible. Observers could be placed in major cities and even reveal hidden areas. This could be beneficial to locating Harry's people."_

It was Zavala that asked Sarah the next question. "What are you really after? You are not just doing this to benefit him are you?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. This is not just to help Harry, but all those who would parish without him living."

Before anyone could voice another thought, a white ghost appeared through one of the windows and approached Ana. It spoke in a female voice. "Hello speaker, council, my name is Rose and I am here on behalf of the Traveler."

Ana looked curiously at the ghost. "In what capacity little light?"

The ghost continued to swirl its shell in random patterns. "I was told by the Traveler that I am to be the companion for a new Guardian. Also I am told to give you direction to start your search for my Guardian's people."

This quickly got everyone's attention. Jim being who he was got into it first. "Who is your Guardian? and where do we start our search?" The ghost looked to Jim to answer his question. "Charing Cross Road, London, England, a building called the leaky cauldron. As for my Guardian, he is the one you are discussing so I brought new data with me as well." A beam of energy was projected into the table and suddenly the holographic data changed with the new information, showing the methods they needed and the way to go about making the changes.

Sarah was in awe and smiling. "This will work. A Zerg chrysalis around Harry. With khaydarin crystal around it and would allow the changes to be more accurate and effective." She looked to Jim. "According to this we could also use the animus for short times to increase his knowledge and skill sets. Can you make the bleeding effect work with this information?"

Jim was on a conference call with his scientist for a few minutes looking over the data which was thorough and extensive. The call lasted half hour before he could answer. "They are building a new animus to these specifications. Selendis, I will need your help to as the bleeding effect affects the mind and your Protoss are the best at the mind."

Selendis Nodded _"Agreed Jim. We will be glad to help in this endeavor. I do have a question for the ghost. Why is this so important?"_

If it wasn't clear before it was now that ghosts could hear telepathic speech as she looked to Selendis. "Sarah is right. He has the potential to be a beacon of the light."

The council met for another five hours. Eating meals with each other as they talked. They decided to start a company on earth called Alliance Technologies. They would start by developing clean energy systems for the planet to prevent resource depletion. They planned to introduce the naquadah generator and then decide where to go from there. It was of course a true business as well as a front for their covert data gathering teams. Of which their first goal would be to find Harry's people and see how to make things work with them.

The Chrysalis began to grow in preparation for its one time use.

Selendis prepared a group of 100 observers to help in the search efforts and to keep an eye on things.

The company HQ they were designing ended up being a new city to house the employees. It would have shops, houses, parks, schools and everything needed for a completely self-contained city. They even had plans to build or land a few of their mobile structures with long-range trans-mats. It was also decided, just to mess with him that Matt Horner would be the public face of the company.

The Protoss also needed space to live and sleep so they decided they were going to place a cloaked mothership at Lagrange 3 between the Earth and Luna, which is what they liked to call the moon. This would allow them to be kept secret and keep an eye on the cosmos around the Sol system. Selendis still had to decide on a commander for the mothership and a name for it. Always a long process it was.

February 1992

Earth

In December of 1991 Matt Horner had begun the plan for the company Alliance Technologies. He had purchased a temporary location on two thousand acres to develop on before they could move to a better location. Construction was completed in January and they began to manufacture the new naquadah generators for individual buildings and started on the naquadah power plants that would supply power to every inch of the planet. Today he was going to hold a press conference in Tokyo where got the permits to build. There were many reporters and scientists who wanted to see the big announcement of the "small" company that just started.

Matt walked to the podium as the conference started. "Welcome, welcome. Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to Alliance Technologies first press conference. I started this company to help all of humanity. To make sure we have a future, that no one. No man, woman, or child should go without at the very least, basic amenities. So, the first step in that is to provide power to the entire world." Nodding to the workers by the curtain he continued. "With that I introduce you to the first clean power source. The Naquadah Generator."

They pulled the curtain down and everyone saw a small silver device with three orb looking areas connected by two cylinders. "This generator using a synthetic mineral called naquadah will power a skyscraper for ten years before needing to be replaced and apartment complexes depending on size can be run from ten to twenty . Also I wish to announce we are working on a power plant based on the generator that can supply continuous power everywhere in a country through underground powerlines. This is the first step in creating a truly equal world. Thank you."

The video of the press conference was seen by everyone on earth and at The Reef. Phase one was complete. Now they just needed to find these magicals that were Harry's people.

Above the Earth at the Lagrange 3 point, a cloaked Protoss mothership was settling into orbit. The commanding officer was Templar Uxxal. Like most Protoss he stood tall with his glowing blue eyes. After confirming that no one could see them they launched the observers around the globe to search. They had only five months to get the info they needed, they would not fail.

A/N Please read and review. I know there is not much Harry Potter related stuff but the next chapter should bring that into the light.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

Harry Potter Prince of Blades.

A/N I do not own Harry Potter, Starcraft or any other franchise. I own the right to be the mastermind of a new universe.

"normal"

 _'Thought'_

 _"telepathy"_

 _ **"communications"**_

Chapter 4: Discovery

March 1992

London

It has been a few weeks since the unveiling of completely clean energy from Alliance Technologies and the Terran and Protoss were already at work looking for Harry's people. In London, A Spectre in civilian clothing was walking down charring cross road. This Spectre, Alexander Shepard, stood six feet with military cut hair and blue eyes, had his psionic senses at full strength and range trying to detect anything from the people around him. He noticed that there were no psionics anywhere which wasn't all that uncommon in the universes they visited. As he was passing a run down building, he finally got something.

He stopped and leaned against a nearby wall trying to hear the minds he just felt. _"Bloody muggles. Everything would be better if they quit somehow making mudbloods to foul up our community." "Mr. Olivander I need a new wand." "Welcome to the leaky cauldron. Need help getting to the alley? Right this way." "Need some more potion ingredients, ran out of aconite at the worst time." "What's in the paper today. Still can't find Harry Potter huh? Ministry couldn't find their ass with two hands"_

Alexander pulled out of his psionic senses after that and knew he had found what they were looking for. He dropped a beacon in the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron and watched it cloak so no one would notice. He then made his way to the rendezvous point to tell the others what he found.

The rendezvous point for the search parties was cloaked barracks outside surrey in an unused field. Alexander walked into the barracks to find the other members waiting and the council projected by the holo-table waiting for a report. Alexander walked forward and saluted before speaking. "I have found something in London on charring cross road."

Jim looked a little annoyed he was taking so long. _**"What did you find son?"**_

Alexander nodded before slipping out a datachip from his armor and putting it into the computer showing pictures and the beacon location. "While outside this building called the Leaky Cauldron, which most people seemed to ignore or not know it exists, my psionic sense picked up chatter inside and beyond it. Words came up that are not in the dictionary. Muggle, mudblood, potion ingredients, wand, and of course one person was reading a paper thinking on how the ministry of magic still had not found Harry Potter."

This caused everyone in the room and the council to perk up. **_"Are you sure kid? We need to be sure about this."_ **

Alexander looked to everyone. "I am sure sir. With permission I would like to go in with a team and get a full layout and get more information."

The council deliberated quietly on this for a few minutes before Sarah responded. _**"You have our permission. Take two ghosts and two dark templar. The ghosts will help you scan the people and the dark templar will be added security because of their natural cloaking."**_

Alexander nodded. "It will be done." With that the council cut the communications allowing him to turn to the others. "I want Tyson Williams and Terra. Also grab dark templars Izal and Kinax." His orders were carried out immediately.

The next day after they prepared for entry into this new community, they walked into the leaky cauldron using telepathy to keep outsider questioning. "Ok. Follow my lead and lets do this with as little fuss as possible." He sensed the others agreeing with him as they moved forward. He kept his senses stretched out to find any information just as the ghosts did. He eventually focused on the barkeeper as it was his voice that mentioned the alley.

He decided to do a mid-scan to get better answers. _"To get into the alley tap your wand on the brings from the trash can, three up and two across. That opens the alley."_

Pulling out of the mans minds he nodded to the others to follow him out the back. Once there he used his telekinetic push to hit the right brick causing it to move to the side. What they found was amazing but none of them showed it on their faces.

They walked into the alley, psionic senses fully up to get more info. _"The cages need to be cleaned again." "Where are the invisible books of invisibility? I could have sworn they were right here." "We need to restock the dragon liver and boomslang skin." "Bloody goblins. All I asked for was to see my family account manager and they refused. Bloody things should be eliminated."_ That was what they needed. He focused on anything about goblins from the surrounding people and found out all he needed from the "Purebloods" that seemed to be unpleasant. After reading several goblin minds they wandered the alley to get they layout and mark all the shops and their wares.

A full day in the alley had the ghosts and alexander tired. The dark templar just looked smug as they were not tired at all. The sent a message to the council to request a debrief as soon as possible. They relaxed while waiting for the council. Alexander looked to Tyson and Terra. "You two did good out there. I will remember this when looking for a team in the future for missions."

Tyson Williams responded first. "Can't argue there. Though this was a walk in the park compared to the rest of our lives."

Terra nodded her head. "Yeah. Usually there is more killing."

Alexander was gonna respond when the holo-table activated showing the council.

Ana Sov started as she would be leading the questions this time. _**"What do you have to report?"**_

Alexander stood at ease as he delivered his report. "Council. We left this morning for the Leaky Cauldron. Once there we entered and began scanning thoughts. We discovered the pub is a portal to the magicals' shopping district. We found the entrance and began recon. It seems that the main objective we have there is meeting with the goblins at the bank."

Selendis stopped him for a moment. **_"Are you telling us they have goblins like on Azeroth?"_**

Alexander shook his head. "No. These goblins run the magicals banking system. They are not like the crazy machine making ones on Azeroth. But I do get the sense they hate magicals here because they show no respect. We also learned that the goblins handle some legal issues, inheritance tests, guardianship of minors. I believe they should be who you see to handle the guardianship of Harry."

The council quietly conversed with each other before Sarah looked at him. **_"Very well. Jim and I will be there in a few days with Harry. That way we can handle guardianship and any other issues we need to deal with. Do you know the full extent of what the goblins handle?"_**

Alexander slipped a datachip into the holo-table. "This is all we have. Further details would have required a deep scan."

The council nodded understanding that deep psionic scans can be detected and possibly dangerous for the recipient. _**"Very well. Prepare to receive us in a few days."** _With that the call ended and the recon team was on stand by for now.

A few days later, a cloaked gorgon-class battlecruiser stopped in geosynchronous orbit of earth over England. Onboard were Sarah and Jim with Harry being carried in Sarah's arms. They had a security team with them that have N7 defender armor painted black with red strips on the arms and legs. Each had M-8 Avenger painted in black with silver stripes. The security team was deemed a necessary precaution for them to have security. The N7 was at first developed for ghosts and spectre candidates but then expanded to others.

Jim looked to the security team. "Alright listen up. Our first stop will be the barracks. Once there we will have Alexander Shepard and his team lead us to the location. While we are on route ghosts and spectres will block us from the eyes of the normals. Once on location it will drop as we enter the establishment. While we travel you will keep all senses open for problems and keep to all sides. Copy?" The N7's all nodded. "Good." Turning to Sarah he said. "Lets get this show on the road darling."

They transported down to the barracks in front of Alexander Shepard and his team as they saluted. "Welcome to Earth. We are ready to head out when you are ready sir, Ma'am."

They nodded and Sarah and Jim took their positions. "Security detail. Let's move."

They exited the bunker and were immediately surrounded by their security team and the recon team. They made short time getting to the Leaky Cauldron and immediately went inside. Alexander Shepard and his team were in first setting up a border between the VIP's and the crowd inside the pub. After everyone was in the crowd yelled that muggles were allowed here. A few patrons even tried to cast spells on them only for the spells to impact the psionic shield doing no harm. This of course proved they were not muggles. Instead of firing at the offender they ignored him and made their way to the alley. It was busy given that it was ten A.M. and everyone had shopping to do. Making their way to the tall white building of Gringotts, Sarah and Jim noticed all the people showing fear at what looked like a muggle army invading Diagon Alley, of course they just ignored this continuing into the bank. Looking around inside Sarah makes her way to an teller with no line and waits for the goblin to notice her.

It didn't take long before he looked up. "Thank you for waiting. What can Gringotts do for you?"

Sarah nodded. "I am here to speak to an account manager, for the Potter's."

The goblin frowned. "And what business do you have with the Potter account manager?"

Sarah shifted little Harry in her arms so the goblin could see him. "I recovered him from a muggle family that would have, lets say not been very nice to him and that's putting it mildly."

The goblin nodded and motioned another goblin to come. "Griphook. Take them to see Steelclaw."

Griphook nodded and motioned them to follow. "Follow me."

They followed Griphook down a massive hall to a large set of doors with the words "Steelclaw, Account Manager" on them. Griphook knocked and waited. "Enter." Said a voice presumably Steelclaw. Opening the doors everyone saw a spacious room with a very beautiful oak desk in the center with another goblin. Griphook explained quickly before going that they requested a meeting.

Motioning them to sit which Sarah and Jim did with the others standing at attention behind them. "I am Steelclaw. Why did you wish to meet?"

Sarah nodded to Harry. "I wish to become the legal guardian of Harry Potter here."

The goblin looked at them carefully before pulling out an inkpot, a sheet of parchment, a quill, and a silver knife. "Standard procedure. This is an inheritance test to make sure he is who you say he is before we can get to guardianship. Make a small cut and put seven drops into the inkwell."

Sarah did as asked and lightly cut Harry's finger and dropped seven drops. The quill was dipped in the inkwell and stirred and the quill began to write on its own.

 _ **Name: Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Parents: James Potter(Father, deceased), Lily Potter nee Evans(Mother, deceased)**_

 _ **Godparents: Sirius Black(Godfather, Unavailable, Illegally Incarcerated), Alice Longbottom(Godmother, Unavailable Long-term spell damage ward St. Mungos)**_

 _ **Heir: House Potter, House Black, House Peverell,**_

 _ **Lordships: House Potter(Age 13), House Black(Unavailable), House Peverell(Age 17)**_

 _ **Bloodline Traits: Parseltongue(gained from horcrux, no longer attached), Mage sight(Novice level, Peverell family)**_

 _ **VAULTS**_

 _ **Vault 3: Peverell Family Vault: Unknown(has not been checked in centuries)**_

 _ **Vault 7: Potter Family Vault: 1,000,000,000 galleons, assorted jewelry, weapons, armor, heirlooms, books, tomes, scrolls.**_

 _ **Vault 687: Trust Vault: 50,000 Galleons(Refilled to capacity yearly)**_

 _ **Last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans(Sealed by order of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore)**_

Steelclaw nodded in acceptance of the results of the inheritance test. "Everything seems to be in order. Will you be wishing to blood adopt or just magical guardianship?"

Sarah looked into Steelclaws mind to see the difference between the two. "Magical guardianship. Blood adoption will be taken care of by our own people."

Nodding, Steelclaw pulled out a rune-coated stone and continued. "Very well, place your hand on this stone. If it accepts you, you will be his full guardian."

Sarah picked up the stone and felt it warm in her hand. she felt the stone judging her inside and out for everything she had ever done as a human, zerg, hybrid, and eventually xel'naga. The stone glowed brightly and then vanished.

Steelclaw smiled. "You have been accepted. You are now the magical guardian of Harry potter. The ministry of magic will eventually find out, but we don't plan on telling them. If you wish we can unseal the will since you are now his guardian."

Sarah nodded. "Yes I would like to unseal it to see what it holds."

Steelclaw pulled out a crystal. "This is a recording crystal. It is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter." With that he placed it on the desk and tapped it. Two ethereal copies of the man and woman she came across dead months ago while rescuing Harry appeared before them.

 ** _"This is the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter being of sound body, mind, and soul. This version is to be heard if both myself and Lily are dead."_**

 ** _"Harry, if you are hearing this, know that we love you very much and are proud of you no matter what you do."_**

 ** _"We leave everything except certain bequeathments to our only son Harry James Potter"_**

 ** _"To Sirius Black, Sworn Godfather of our son, We leave 10,000 Galleons. If you are able to, please take care of our son."_**

 ** _"To Remus Lupin, we leave 100,000 Galleons. Use it to get some good clothes and a nice property to live on you old wolf."_**

 ** _"To Peter Pettigrew, if we are dead you have betrayed us as you were our secret keeper and we leave you nothing except a blood feud with the house of Potter. You will never be able to hide from justice."_**

 ** _"To Amelia Bones we leave you 10,000 Galleons and a donation of 100,000 Galleons for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Use it to upgrade your equipment."_**

 ** _"To Alice and Frank Longbottom we leave you 10,000 Galleons."_**

 ** _"We also donate 100,000 Galleons to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to upgrade their facility and equipment."_**

 ** _"Again Harry, we love you always and forever."_**

With that the figures disappeared and the crystal returned to the desk. "Is there anything else Gringotts can help you with today?" Sarah Nodded. "Yes there is much we can accomplish today."

A/N A little shorter than the last but it got all the points across. Again please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Skip part 1

Chapter 5: Time Skip part 1

A/N I own only the plot and the right to play god in my universe.

A/N Co-Author _LTcrazy2_

1992

March: With the help of the goblin nation, Sarah Kerrigan successfully gained guardianship of Harry Potter. She refused blood adoption as that would be taken care of with the chrysalis that was being prepared. They also began the process to exonerate Sirius Black after discovering he was imprisoned without a trial. Sarah also opened an account with Gringotts. With glimmer and molecular furnaces The Reef had tremendous resources which allowed Sarah to put in enough gold to convert to ten billion galleons, literally upsetting the balance of financial power in the magical world, with intentions to invest future amounts. While there she starter negotiations in new mining adventures.

April: It was discovered that the Goblins legal team was being blocked by the financial backers of the ministry of magic and the chief warlock in getting a trial for Sirius Black, however this just caused them to play the same game with the ten million galleons that Sarah put forth for the legal team to use. The goblins also helped the recon teams collect many DNA samples from both mundane and magical species which were needed for Abathus to map the genetics for Harry's chrysalis. This month also marked the finished construction and bringing online the first naquadah power plant in Tokyo which had caused all other power plants in Japan to shut down. The workers however were given jobs at the new power plant with four times their previous pay, full medical for them and family, dental, and a very generous retirement package. Good ways to prevent sabotage or info leakage.

May: At a wizengamot session, it was discovered that Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore was no longer considered Harry Potter's magical guardian. A full investigation is launched to discover who is the new magical guardian. Further evidence was gathered that Harry Potter was no longer at number 4 Privat Drive where he was suppose to be. A few days later Albus went to Gringotts after discovering the change in guardianship of Harry Potter. Once he arrived he had asked politely by goblin standards to see the Potter Account manager. The goblins allow him to enter Steelclaws office for a meeting.

 _Meeting with Steelclaw_

 _Steelclaw watched as Dumbledore entered his office and made his to his desk. "Greetings Albus Dumbledore. To what do we owe this visit?"_

 _Ablus takes a seat opposite of Steelclaw before answering. "I am here to inquire about the change in guardianship of one Harry Potter."_

 _Steelclaw raises his eyebrows in curiosity then answers. "And why are you inquiring?"_

 _Albus knew the game they were playing in trying to get info from the other. "As you well know I originally Harry's magical guardian and as such it is my responsibility to see to his safety and care."_

 _Steelclaws growls softly at the lie. "That is bullshit and both you and I know it. We both know that Sirius Black was his magical guardian even though he was sentenced to Azkaban without a trial, which my legal teams tell me is a violation of your wizengamots highest laws."_

 _Albus was shocked but due to his occlumency shields, which allowed him to guard his mind, it did not show. "I believe you are mistaken as Sirius was placed in Azkaban for betraying the Potters to Voldemort."_

 _Steelclaw jumped from his chair and slammed his hands on the desk so hard that it cracked under the pressure. "You know damn well he did not for he was not the secret keeper. You of course already know this as you have personally seen their will before sealing it and you are one of very few who can cast the Fidelius charm and the only capable in brittain."_

 _Albus actually jumped from the aggression and anger from the small goblin and was about to respond before Steelclaw interrupted. "And don't you deny it Dumbledore. I have read the will as has Harry's new guardian. They know everything."_

 _Albus Calmed down and then spoke. "Needless to say I would still like to meet with his new guardian if it is possible."_

 _Steelclaw sat as he thought about Dumbledores request. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the ghost that Jim had left to make communications easier with the Reef and heard his voice in his head. "Go ahead and agree that you will attempt to make it happen, they heard everything from the moment he entered."_

 _Steelclaw nods and looks to Dumbledore. "Very well I will attempt to get them to meet with you in the foreseeable future."_

 _Albus nods and rises from his seat. "That is all I can ask at this time. I bid you good day." With that Dumbledore left Gringotts_

Later after Dumbledore leaves Steelclaw contacts Kerrigan through the Ghost who was left in Gringotts and a meeting was set for next month.

 _Emergency Wizangamot session after meeting with Steelclaw_

 _Albus sat in his chief warlock seat in the wizengamot and banged the gavel. "I call this meeting to order."_

 _Lucius Malfoy stood and addressed Dumbledore. "Chief warlock. Have you discovered who the new guardian for Harry Potter is?"_

 _The wizengamot quietly murmured about the topic before Dumbledore answered. "I have not. The potter account manager at Gringotts has agreed to set a meeting with the new guardian next month."_

 _Lucius sneered at Dumbledore. "You mean to tell us that you allowed the goblins to dictate terms to you? You should have forced them to reveal the information."_

 _The crowd started agreeing with Lucius before Dumbledore let off a cannon blast to quiet them down. "If I had forced the issue I would not be here now. It seems the will of lord and lady potter was unsealed by the new guardian."_

 _Lucius again sneered. "That is impossible. We all voted to have it sealed."_

 _Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose in tiredness. "A magical guardian can overrule the wizengamots decision on will if they so wish."_

The meeting devolved from there as many of the wizengamot members wanted answers, but mostly the light and dark, the neutral members did not really care that much.

June: The wizengamot after trying repeatedly to demand answers from the goblins were met with failure as the goblins were a sovereign nation and did not answer to the wizards. The meeting between Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter's new magical guardian was to happen this month as it was agreed upon by Sarah, but she would leave Harry at the Reef where he could continue to play with Mara and be safe.

 _Meeting at Gringotts_

 _Albus Dumbledore arrived at Gringott ten minutes to eleven which was the time for the meeting to start. He was brought to a meeting room where Steelclaw and another goblin, Griphook were waiting._

 _Albus was confused as he was suppose to meet Harry Potter's magical guardian. "Not very punctual are they?"_

 _Steelclaw said nothing as it struck eleven. A display of void light teleportation, which shocked Albus, deposited Sarah and a group of spectres and ghosts into the meeting room. She acknowledged the goblins presence before sitting down. "Greetings honorable Steelclaw and Griphook. May you enemies gold fill your vaults."_

 _They both nodded to her but it was Steelclaw that responded. "And may your enemies tremble before you. Thank you for coming. Dumbledore here wished to meet the new magical guardian of Harry Potter."_

 _Sarah took a seat and glared at Albus. "And what business does he have with said guardian? As I recall he should already have a full plate being Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Chief Warlock of the wizengamot, and supreme mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. With all of that how does he have time for one child?"_

 _Albus merely smiled in that grandfatherly way he does in trying to disarm any aggression the Sarah may have. "I was the magical guardian of Harry Potter until I was informed that that was no longer the case. It is imperative that he remain safe and I must be the one to ensure that safety."_

 _Sarah showed no reaction to this info. She knew it was a lie and was prepared for this "conflict". "I highly doubt that. As I said you hold three full time positions of power that require you to focus on hundreds, thousands and millions of people. One might say you have no time for all three so how can you have time for one person out of millions."_

 _Albus merely kept up a façade of calm. "My dear, I am the only one capable of keeping him safe. I am sure that your intentions are noble but it is foolish to believe you can keep him safe."_

 _Sarah smiled at the old man before her seeing he is falling into her political trap. "If that is the case, then your scrying and blood tracking, which I should mention is, according to your ministry of magic, is dark and highly illegal, especially when used on a minor who can not give consent and is the heir of ancient and noble houses. But then again if you can't find him then that means he is safe from Voldemort's followers and Voldemort himself as he is alive and in a wraith-like state yes?"_

 _Albus was now worried as he had told no one of this yet this woman knew it._

 _Sarah seeing him falter continued. "Let's not forget your pet Death Eater, Severus Tobias Snape, who has a life debt to the potter family, continues to bare the dark mark and is a spy for you. Not good company. And of course we can't forget the prophecy which you so clearly won't tell anyone about because you fear the truth above all else. Let's also not forget that you left him on a doorstep at midnight in the middle of winter, pawning him off to a family, that neither wanted nor would care for him. He would have been little more than a trodden down, broken, slave doing everything for them with nothing in return."_

 _Now Dumbledore was starting to panic as no one but himself, Severus and Voldemort knew of the prophecy and only Dumbledore knew the full extent. "How could you possibly know these things. Just who are you?"_

 _Sarah smiles as she crosses her legs. "That is not information you need. You want to know who I am. But want and need are two very different things. You are so used to people doing or telling you whatever you want. But I am not like those people. I do not follow. I lead. And I lead much better than you are ever capable of being able to. So with that said I will say no to all your demands and bid you good-bye."_

 _As Sarah was starting to stand Albus pleaded his case further. "Please my dear, if you will just give me the opportunity to prove that I mean only the best for Mr. Potter."_

 _Sarah stood and gave him what seemed a mischievous smile. "You want to prove your action are for the best of Harry Potter, then the first you can do, which will be your first test, is to set up a trial for Sirius Black within the next few months."_

 _Albus nodded in agreement not trusting himself to push this meeting any longer and Sarah left to continue negotiations with the goblins._

June: Continued: Albus again met with the wizengamot and explained how he had failed to get any information from the woman he met. He could not even get a name for them to start their investigation.

July: This month was the turning point for the Reef. The chrysalis was ready. All that remained was putting Harry inside it but they decided to wait until after his birthday. The day of his birthday was a special occasion as many people came to celebrate including a few from the realms that the fleet visited. among those visitor was Tyrande Whisperwind along with her mate Malfurion Stormrage. They brought greetings from the races of Azeroth and gifts for Harry's birthday.

 _Chrysalis_

 _At the end of the day after saying goodbye to the guests. Sarah picked up Harry and brought him to the chrysalis room. There, Abathus, Her primary genetics master was making final preparations for the chrysalis. "All preparations complete. His subtype of human, awoken, Protoss and Zerg DNA are entered. The chrysalis is ready."_

 _Sarah brought Harry to the chrysalis and placed him inside. "Sleep now my son. For when you awake you will truly be my son." With that the chrysalis closed and began its process._

August: Abathus was amazed at how quickly Harry had adapted to the process in the chrysalis. In the last two weeks Harry's DNA had shifted to include the Zerg, Protoss, and Awoken DNA strands. He was still not finished but he was still amazed that so much could happen in so little time. This month also saw Sarah's proposal to the goblin nation bear fruit. They had agreed to help in setting up mining operations in the asteroid belt. She also asked for the Goblins to get in touch with other magical races that may have felt they have been given a bad hand in life so she could offer them some opportunities as well. The goblins agreed as if gaining more material wealth for them was any evidence, then Sarah could offer those other races great advancements without the prejudice.

September: After the first week of September, Harry's chrysalis was beginning to hatch. When Sarah arrived, she and Abathus watched as a new Harry emerged. When she picked him up she noticed several changes. His hair became braided much like her hair as a zerg looked, only shorter. As he opened his eyes she saw his green eyes were glowing brightly. Evidence of his now awoken heritage.

November: The meeting between sentient magical species and the Reef would take place this month to decide if they could be brought into the fold.

 _*Meeting*_

 _Early in the morning just an hour after Gringotts opened, the representatives of the Veela nations arrived for a meeting called by Steelclaw. When they entered the meeting room, they noticed the goblin Steelclaw and a house elf in regal looking clothes, which this was the representative for the house elves of the world and the only one that did not need a bond. As they sat the lead Veela spoke. "I am Apolline Delacour, the representative of the Veela nation. To whom do I have the honor of meeting with?"_

 _Steelclaw responded in kind. "I am Steelclaw, I will be representing the Goblin nation in these talks. This is Artur, leader of the house elves. We are still waiting for two more to show up." As soon as he said this a flash of void light shined and then disappeared leaving behind a tall red-headed woman with green eyes and a group of soldier looking people who took up strategic positions around the meeting chamber. "Here is one now."_

 _Sarah dropped into a chair before introducing herself. "My name is Sarah and I am the one who asked Steelclaw to set up this meeting."_

 _Before anyone could respond, the doors opened again to let in a middle aged man who seemed on the verge of exhaustion. "Sorry I am late, I had a rough night."_

 _Steelclaw nodded before responding. "Very understandable, in fact your are currently a little early, so no harm done."_

 _The man sat down at the table before stating. "So I am Remus Lupin. I have no idea why I was asked here, but may I ask everyone's names."_

 _Steelclaw, seeing a nod from all the others went around the table with introductions. "We have myself, who represents the Goblin nation for these talks. There is also Apolline Delacour of the Veela Nations. There is also Artur, leader of the house-elves. You of course are Remus Lupin, a werewolf representative, yes we all know what you are and we do not care. Lastly is the one who called this meeting, Sarah Kerrigan who bring a proposal for your races. However before we begin, let it be known that nothing can be discussed beyond your own races. Trying to talk to anyone else not included in this discussion will result in, dire consequences. Is this understood? And before you agree Mr. Lupin, that includes Albus Dumbledore."_

 _Sarah was the first to respond. "I agree wholeheartedly as I did set the conditions."_

 _Apolline was next. "I too agree. If this proposal will benefit my people then yes it will only be discussed between us."_

 _Artur spoke up. "My race has been partially abused by darker families for millennia, if this proposal allows us a better life then I also agree."_

 _Remus was hesitant for he had questions for why he was chosen. "I do not know why I am here exactly. If its my status as a werewolf, then you have the wrong person as I do not represent any of the packs."_

 _Sarah was the one to respond. "I chose you above the others in the packs as you were the most human of the werewolves. You fight your inner wolf so that you do not become bloodthirsty like Fenrir Greyback. If you agree with these terms, we will be able to give the werewolf packs a new lease on life. Of that I can guarantee. We are already in the process of getting several endangered species out of harms way, so helping the werewolves by that standard is fairly simple."_

 _Remus for the first time in his life since his time after Hogwarts looked hopeful. "If you can keep your promise then yes I agree."_

 _Steelclaw nodded as everyone had agreed to the terms. "Then I will hand the meeting over to Sarah who will offer her proposals."_

 _Sarah leaned on her arms on the table before starting. "First I would like to offer all of you a new home. One where you will not be shunned or persecuted just by what you are."_

 _Apolline interrupted at this point. "If there was a place like that, I am sure we would have found it by now. What you are saying is impossible."_

 _Artur nodded in agreement. "She is right. Everywhere on earth where there are dark families there are house-elves that get abused. A truyly safe place does not exist."_

 _Sarah smiled. "That is true. There is no safe place on Earth...yet. But soon, perhaps, there will be. In the meantime I was thinking of somewhere further."_

 _Remus was the next to question her. "How much further?"_

 _Sarah placed a device on the table which produced a hologram for all to see of a solar system that looked nothing like theirs. "I was thinking my home star system, the Reef. We have much room on several planets, and no one, not a single person or being will judge you based on your race. There is also another part of this that benefits you all. Work."_

 _Artur leaned forward as he was now intrigued. "What do you mean work? what kind of work?"_

 _Sarah leaned back in her chair knowing they were hooked. "Whatever work you think suits you. All the races in the Reef handle all kinds of jobs from house keeping all the way up to politics. Speaking of, since you are or will be the representatives of your races, you automatically get a seat on the council so that you are represented fully."_

 _This seemed to intrigue everyone, but Remus was still not convinced. "That's all well and good for the others, but again I am not head leader of the werewolf packs, that is still Fenrir who will never give up command."_

 _Sarah had a mischievous smile after hearing Remus. "You are right. Which is why I am going to help you to gain control of the pack."_

 _Remus looked skeptical. "And how will you help me exactly?"_

 _Sarah continued at that point. "I have contact with a race called Worgen. They are like werewolves only they do not transform. It is possible though that if one teaches you, you might become a transformable Worgen, meaning your werewolf and human sides would no longer war with each other, they would be in synch nearly if not completely. After this, taking command would be simple. What say you Remus Lupin?"_

 _Everyone looked at Remus waiting for his response on this topic. "Agreed."_

 _Sarah nodded and smiled. "Very good. Next we shall discuss what everyone will need for housing, jobs, hobbies perhaps."_

 _Artur was the first to respond to the new topic. "House-elves, despite what some will think, love to work in housekeeping type jobs. You know cleaning, cooking, watching over younglings. We like to view ourselves partially as watchers and guardians of new generations."_

 _Sarah looked at Artur. "Many in the Reef would welcome that kind of help. All of us view children as precious. So there will be plenty to do and as a bonus you will never be abused."_

 _Artur smiled at this information. "Then yes I agree. This proposal would mean a great deal to my people."_

 _Sarah now looked to Apolline. "What do the Veela require? Though I know of your allure and half-bird transformation, not much else is known on what Veela are truly like."_

 _Apolline started to explain. "If you ask any normal witch or wizard, they will tell you that Veela are purely sexual creatures. Dark families view us as merely sex toys. This is only partially true. While we are sexual beings, it does not define us. We have many artists, warriors, even scholars. But yes we do have a few professions that take advantage of our beauty and allure. From massages to a few Veela who are licensed courtesans. Though for them our warriors protect them from, troublesome clients. As long as we are free to walk amongst others without prejudice and have our own jobs, then I see no reason to not agree."_

 _Sarah smiled as she viewed this meeting as a success. "Very well. With that, I need to make preparations and get additional information for housing and jobs to your specifications. For now I will leave Steelclaw to answer any questions you may have on this further. He has permission to speak on our behalf in this."_

 _As the others noded. Sarah gathered her soldiers to her and they left in another flash of void light._

 _Steelclaw then looked at the others. "So do any of you have additional questions?"_

 _Apolline was the first to speak. "What exactly are they? I recognize scents. I know the Goblins, the House-elves, and the Werewolves. The soldiers while smelling remotely human, were not, and Sarah was nothing like a human. So again I ask what are they?"_

 _Steelclaw could see all of them were wondering the same thing. "Very well. The soldiers were most likely Terrans. Humans but from the system she showed, the Reef. As for Sarah, she may look human but from what she has told us she is a Xel'Naga, and as far as she knows the last Xel'Naga. The races of the Reef are as follows: Terrans, modified humans, Awoken, Exo, Zerg and Protoss. Each species has their own uniqueness and I am told that even with you all possibly going there, that more species are thinking of going there as well."_

 _Remus was next to ask a question. "How can we be sure she will keep her ends of the bargain?"_

 _Steelclaw merely smiled at this question. "Because anyone who can outplay Albus Dumbledore at his own game is guaranteed to keep her bargains. And she has kept her word with the Goblin nation as well. In the last few months, Gringotts has had a profit margin of five hundred percent."_

 _This information was shocking to everyone as no one in the magical world had a profit margin of more than twenty percent._

The meeting had continued with minor details for Steelclaw to write down for Sarah to view when she returned.

A/N This was getting long and my co-author and I wanted to at least get this part of the timeskip to the readers. Part 2 will be from October of 1992 to 1998. After which Harry will become the main character.

A/N Please read and review.


End file.
